Nunca le digas fea a una chica
by Mimmis
Summary: Las palabras pueden doler demasiado, pueden dejarte marcado y normalmente te cuesta olvidarlas, mucho más de una persona a quien quieres, a quien amas.


**Nunca le digas fea a una chica. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, únicamente juego con los personajes.**

* * *

Él es hermoso.

Encantador.

Sexy.

Y brillante.

¿Qué más se podía pedir en un chico?

Pero claro, no hablaba con él. Su simple presencia me pone nerviosa. Me ruborizo a más no poder. Quiero reírme por lo nerviosa que estoy, pero no puedo, es como si la risa se atorara en mi garganta. Y escondo mi rostro en el brazo de Angela.

Lo bueno es que él no sabe que eso sucede. Las ventajas de ser invisible en el Instituto.

Él siempre llega con sus amigos, sonriendo y bromeando. Tiene una sonrisa muy linda. Hace que mi corazón lata mucho más rápido. En la puerta se encuentran con unas chicas, él hace un gesto con la mano para que pasen. Lucen encantadas y se ríen tontamente, incluso suspiran, algunas se sonrojan. No las culpo, probablemente ese sería mi misma reacción. Pero todos los días me aseguro de llegar antes, para observarlo. Se sientan en sus mismos lugares que siempre, justo en medio del aula. A veces creo que lo hacen apropósito.

—Te observa de nuevo —le susurra Mike con una sonrisita burlona, uno de sus amigos.

Edward se gira hacia donde estoy. Mierda. Me he quedado mucho tiempo observándolo. Nuestras miradas se encuentran, bajo rápidamente la mía, avergonzada.

Trato de concentrarme en el libro de texto. ¿En qué página estamos? No tengo ni la menor idea. Tal vez debería concentrarme más.

Solo tengo dos clases, lo cual en cierto punto agradezco. Cerca de él no puedo concentrarme. Angela se burla por eso. Tengo buenas notas, quiero ir a una buena Universidad y si las bajo dudo que me den una beca.

El profesor entra calmadamente al aula, nos observa frunciendo el ceño y con los ojos entrecerrados, parece que con esa mirada nos dice _"Estúpidos adolescentes"_, es algo gracioso. Pero aun así, es un excelente profesor, sus clases nunca son aburridas. Edward siempre participa en ellas. Es inteligente. Al contrario de sus amigos, ellos simplemente son estúpidos.

Siempre tiene su cabello alborotado y cuando está nervioso se pasa una mano por su cabello. Tiene unos ojos color esmeralda muy hermosos. Alto, no tan musculoso como Emmett, su hermano, pero lo es.

Soy muy tímida hablando con él, bueno, con muchos de los chicos soy tímida. Angela dice que debería de hablarle. Claro, para ella es sencillo. Es linda, inteligente, además de simpática. Yo no tengo carisma, soy torpe, quizá sea inteligente pero nada linda. Y no me importa no serlo. La verdadera belleza está en el alma, al menos eso dice mi madre. Pero vivimos en un mundo superficial. Ahora a nadie le importa cómo eres por dentro, sino lo que eres por fuera. Y eso estúpido. ¿Qué pasa con nosotros? ¿De qué nos sirve ser guapos, lindos, si somos mierda por dentro? No entiendo.

Pero tenemos que vivir con eso. Somos la sociedad. Una sociedad asquerosa, pero lo somos.

La clase transcurre lentamente, el reloj tarda mucho en avanzar. Tomo las notas necesarias. Cuando por fin acaba la clase, me apresuro a guardar mis cosas y salir de clase.

Busco a Angela por el corredor. Muerdo mi labio.

—¡Oye! —escucho que gritan—. ¡Isabella! ¡Espera!

Me tenso al escuchar esa voz.

No puedo moverme. Me encantaría huir, esconderme en el baño de chicas o en alguna aula pero no tengo escapatoria.

—Hey, hola, olvidaste esto —me tiende mi libro de historia.

Levantó la mirada y me sonrojo. Mierda. No debería haberlo hecho. Escucho la voz de Angela diciendo _"No te sonrojes. Si lo haces sabrá que te gusta. Trata de controlarte._ Si claro como si eso se pudiese controlar.

Tomo temblorosa mi libro, nuestros manos se tocan haciendo me sonrojar aún más.

—Gra-gracias —susurro y siento muchas ganas de reír. Oh no. Esa risa no.

¿Por qué no puedo ser como las otras chicas? Ellas hablan con los chicos con naturalidad, sin sonrojarse. Coquetean sin parar.

—De nada —responde con una sonrisa torcida. Mi corazón late a mil por hora—. ¿Eres Isabella, no?

Asiento tímidamente. No me atrevo a decirle que prefiero Bella.

—¡Bella! —escucho gritar a Angela y siento como me relajo.

Edward me mira. —¿Bella? ¿Te gusta que te digan así?

No puedo contestar porque Angela llega corriendo y me abraza. —Oh… Hola Edward.

—Angela —saluda.

—Creo que estás ocupada —ella me sonríe con complicidad. Me ruborizo—. Dejaré que hablen.

—N-no —me apresuro a decir —. Tengo que ir a clase —miro rápidamente a Edward—. Gra-gracias de nuevo. Hasta luego.

No espero a que responda. Tomo a Angela del brazo y nos alejamos rápidamente. Que vergonzoso e incómodo fue eso. Espero que jamás se repita de nuevo.

Angela me regaña casi todo el día, me dice cosas como _"¿Por qué no has hablado con él?" "Quería hablarte y tu saliste huyendo". _No aguanto más y le digo que pare. Ella me mira frunciendo el ceño, pero se calla.

**. . .**

Quizá debería tener alguna otra amiga, o desaparecer. Sí, mejor eso pero adoro a Angela, aunque sea indiscreta. Desearía que me tragara la tierra este mismo instante, sería fabuloso.

¿Por qué siempre tiene que sucederme cosas espantosas? Mi suerte es pésima. No, quizá no es tan mala. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Si es muy mala. ¿Por qué tenía que estar justo ahí, en ese preciso momento?

Me torturaba mentalmente recordando ese maldito momento:

_—Vamos Bella, últimamente te observa demasiado. ¡Le gustas, sin duda alguna! —decía Angela emocionada. _

_Sentí como mis mejillas se incendiaban y bajé la mirada._

_—¿Cómo crees? Él nunca se figaría en mí._

_—¿Por qué dices eso? Eres muy bonita, inteligente y dulce. A cualquier chico le gustaría salir contigo. _

_Sí claro, a cualquier chico. Nadie quiere salir con Bella la fea, Bella la gorda, Bella la ñoña. Todos quieren una novia hermosa y delgada, con un perfecto rostro, perfecto cabello, perfecto cuerpo. _

_—Ajá._

_Me tomó del brazo, me giró para verme directamente a los ojos. _

_—Te gusta, ¿no es así?_

_Asentí mordiendo mi labio. _

_—Me refiero a que si te gusta mucho, quiero decir mucho —sonreía ampliamente._

_Volví a asentir sonrojada. _

_—¡Oh Bella! ¡A él también le gustas!_

_Negué. Estaba harta de escuchar eso. —¡No le gusto! ¿Cómo Edward Cullen se figaría en la tonta Isabella? ¡Sí! Me gusta, y mucho. Pero yo no a él. Deja de hablar del tema, ¿bien?_

_Ella no respondió, observaba fijamente a mis espaldas. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos. Alguien se aclaró la garganta. Me giré con el ceño fruncido. ¿Y ahora qué?_

_Atrás de mí se encontraba él. ¿Por qué él? Me mira sorprendido, frunciendo levemente los labios. En sus ojos brillan de compasión, pero en el fondo también con burla. _

Me había escondido todo lo que quedaba del instituto. La clase que me tocaba con él la evité diciendo que iría a enfermería. No me atraparon vagando en la escuela, por suerte. Si lo hubiesen hecho, realmente no me sorprendería nada. Suspiré aliviada cuando por fin terminaron las malditas clases. Corrí hacia mi camioneta, me detuve una milésima de segundo para poder admirarla, Charlie, mi papá me la había regalado y seguía creyendo que era hermosa.

—¡Bella! —escuché gritar a Edward.

Estaba jodida. Muy jodida.

Me debatía en correr y esconderme o de una vez por todas enfrentarlo. No podía esconderme toda la vida. Llegaría un momento en el que tendría que hablar con él. Me quedé en mi lugar, esperándolo.

—Oye, ¿tienes un minuto? —preguntó.

Asentí. _No te pongas nerviosa, Isabella. No te pongas nerviosa_ —me repetía.

—¿Lo qué escuché que hablabas con Angela, es cierto? —¡Vaya!, que directo.

No respondí. ¿Qué podía decir? "¡Claro Edward! Es cierto. Me gustas muchísimo. Estoy enamorada de ti desde el primer momento. Te observo cuando estás distraído. Me gusta verte sonreír y cuando pasas una mano por tu cabello. Eso te hace lucir sexy", si bueno, no lo creo. Claro, no fue necesario una respuesta ya mi estúpido rubor me delato. Traidor.

—Oh… Bella, verás es que… —parecía que buscaba las palabras correctas para expresarse—, tu… tú no eres mi tipo…

Tampoco respondí. ¿Cómo podías responder a eso?

—Tú eres una chica —estuve a punto de reírme, ¿Ron Weasley se metió en el cuerpo de Edward? —, lo que quiero decir es que no eres mi tipo de chica.

Mordí el interior de mi mejilla. ¿Cuándo acabaría esto?

—Mira no me gustas —se rindió de buscar las palabras correctas, creo—, eres muy fea Bella, no te ofendas, y gorda. Para que una chica me guste debe ser bella y delgada. Además eres una ñoña. Todo el día estás metida en esos libros, está bien para ti, te gusta eso pero las chicas con las que salgo no lo hacen.

¡Que va Edward! No me ofendiste. Mandaste mi poca autoestima a la mierda. ¿Y qué leo mucho? ¡Amo hacerlo! Y por nadie en el mundo dejaré de hacerlo.

Pero claro, sus palabras dolieron.

Y mucho.

Sonreí forzadamente.

—Además tengo novia. Lo siento Bella. —dicho esto, se giró para ir a su auto, dejándome herida.

**. . .**

¿Cómo se considera el primer amor? ¿Es tu primera pareja o tu primera ilusión? Yo considero que el primer amor es aquella persona que te hace sentir cosas que habías sentido. Ósea en pocas palabras: tu primera ilusión. Primer amor llegó cuando iba en el instituto, sonreí con tristeza al recordarlo. No fue una experiencia muy linda. Fue horrible.

Cuando terminé el instituto salí corriendo de Forks. No podía quedarme ahí. De la noche a la mañana todos sabían lo que sentía por Edward, era terrible. Soporté burlas, bromas y miradas asesinas por parte de Tanya, novia de Edward. Deseaba intensamente que se acabara esa tortura pronto.

Angela y Ben, su novio, se casaron después del instituto. Son felices, creo, y sinceramente eso espero, son personas geniales. Ahora solo hablo con ella por teléfono. Se mudó a Carolina del Norte. Yo por mi parte fui a Los Ángeles, muy común, pero era el único lugar donde podía cumplir mis sueños. La fotografía es mi pasión, aparte de leer, obviamente.

En un curso conocí a Alex, un chico encantador, que me acepta tal y como soy. Lo amo. Oí muchas veces ese frase que dice "El amor llega cuando menos te los esperas", y vaya que es cierta.

Tenía una cita con Alex, sonreí emocionada. Era un caballero dulce y encantador. Para mí, él era perfecto.

Sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro, me giré. Abrí los ojos como platos.

—Hola Bella —Edward me dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

Seguía siendo guapo.

—Hola.

—¿Cómo has estado? —me recorrió con la mirada y alcé una ceja. No había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo la misma Bella Swan.

—Bien, ¿y tú?

—También, gracias. Te ves muy bien.

Fruncí el ceño. —¿Gracias?

—Cambiaste mucho, estás muy bonita —me dedicó una sonrisa.

—Si… bueno…. Tengo que irme.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —preguntó.

—Uh… No lo creo, lo siento. Saldré con alguien.

—¿Con alguien? —lucía sorprendido.

—Si ya sabes, una persona, con ojos, labios, con rostro en general, piernas y brazos. Una persona.

—Oh…

—Tengo que irme. Hasta luego.

Antes de que me pudiera dar la vuelta, me tomo del brazo.

—Espera, ¿podríamos vernos después? Me gustaría salir contigo, y no como amigos.

Reí con amargura. —¿Estás hablando en serio? Oh Edward, eres patético —levantó sus cejas, sorprendido—, ¿crees que podría salir contigo? Sé que ya han pasado muchos años, y que quizá ya no eres el estúpido chico que eras, aunque ciertamente, lo dudo. ¿Alguna vez escuchaste esa frase que dice "nunca llames fea a una chica porque jamás lo olvidará"? ¡Es jodidamente cierta! Me lastimaste. Traté de que no me importara tu comentario, de verdad, lo intenté. Me volví insegura, aún más de lo que ya era, no te culpo, no soy bonita, y sí, soy ñoña por hacer algo que amo, pero jamás lo dejaría de hacer por alguien, y mucho menos alguien como tú que solo te importa el físico —suspiré—. Encontré a alguien que me ama tal y como soy. Yo lo amo a él. No sé porque te sorprende —negué con la cabeza —. Necesito irme. Llego tarde. Espero que te vaya muy bien, de verdad. Adiós Edward.

Me miraba herido y molesto, creo. Sentí que alguien me rodeo por la cintura. Alex me miraba con admiración y amor.

—Vamos nena —besó mi mejilla, fijo su vista en Edward—. Hasta luego —murmuró con frialdad.

Asentí en dirección a Edward. Caminamos lejos de él.

Espero no volver a verlo, pero de todo corazón espero que le vaya muy bien. No podría desearle mal a nadie. No puedes odiar a alguien a quien una vez amaste.

* * *

**Hola a todos Cx**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer hasta el final y... y.. eso, gracias x3**

**Me gustó escribirlo, no sé, fue genial x3**

**Les mando muchos besos y abrazos a todos. Los quiero 3**

**Hasta luego c:**

**PD: El link del grupo está en mi perfil, por si gustan unirse. x3**


End file.
